


Is This Love?

by LostWold



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, F/M, Fluff, Parkour, because woojin is like "nO", but still, but the others are still there clearly, changlix, i guess oOps, jeonghyunmin, minsung - Freeform, ok i guess theres a bunch of angst, only a little though, so is woojin though, what is their ship name?, woochan - Freeform, woochan-centric, woojin says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWold/pseuds/LostWold
Summary: In which StrayKids are parkour players in a rich school. Chan is the captain of the team, and the best player yet. One day during a competition, Chan just barely won. All because of a boy named Woojin.But one day Woojin told him the team kicked him off, and his parents wanted to transfer him somewhere else of his choice. And Chan immediately offered a spot on his team.





	1. Chapter One

Chan breathed in heavily, waiting in his position. Beside him, was a very attractive male that would most likely be distracting Chan greatly. But he listened in his earpiece, waiting to be told to go. He felt tense for some reason, the male beside him giving him vibes of someone who never loses.

"Kim Woojin. By the way.. im Woojin."

Chan jumped when he spoke out of the blue, before giving a smile,

"Im Bang Chan.. just call me Chan."

The other smiled widely, before simply getting into position when Hyunjin gave a signal. He prepared himself seeing Woojin doing the same, until the word GO was shouted. He ran immediately, eyes darting around as he clapped a hand on Felix's who gladly stopped running for a breather. Chan took over, running down the street, until he jumped and kicked off a trashcan to jump onto the little roof of a canopy. He ran across the roof, and slid down the pole there before hopping and darting into the tunnel.

Woojin was just behind him, having gone the long way, but Chan was surprised he could catch up. Usually the person he's running against can't catch up. Chan looked forward immediately ducking under an archway. He breathed in deeply, before now hopping over a hole Woojin decided to go into. Chan jumped over the pillars in front of him, before jumping onto the fence. He jumped down from the mini bridge onto the grass below and cut across the field area.

His eye caught Woojin popping up from the hole, Chan cursing mentally. Hyunjin and the other members were shouting cheers and support in his ear, making Chan speed up and catch up quickly. He pressed his foot down and sprung over the pillar and onto the fence side again.

Soon, he used it as a object to jump from and catch up. And lets just say,

Chan won but barely.

He collapsed onto the ground on his back, breathing heavily with his eyes shut. He heard footsteps running towards him, as he opened his eyes looking over at the male he raced against, 

"Good job."

Chan spoke out breathlessly, seeing Woojin smile.

"Congrats."

The simple exchange was enough for them both. Knowing they respected each other, and acknowledged the others talent.

...

Hyunjin clapped his hands together, causing Chan to jump and just smile a bit as he focused on his younger team member,

"Alright! Chan-hyung! Isn't that Woojin?"

Hyunjin pointed at Woojin who was sitting on a bench at the large park built for the teams to practice in. Chan nodded, a bit curious on why Woojin was here alone when he should've been practicing with his team,

"Yeah.. get to practicing after stretching, everyone do the same."

He instructed his team who obeyed. He jogged over to Woojin, a small friendly smile on his face,

"Hey!"

Woojin looked up at the cheery voice, a paper with schools listed on it held in his hands. One of the choices was the school Chan attends and is currently the captain of the famous parkour team at. Chan frowned at that,

"Why are you looking at schools?"

"Ah.. i was kicked off the parkour team and my parents are letting me transfer to another school so.."

Woojin explained, scratching the back of his neck hesitantly. Chan frowned even, eyebrows furrowing a bit,

"Why did they kick you off..?"

"Because i lost to you a week ago.. They thought I'd be able to beat you but apparently not."

Chan squinted, before shaking his head,

"You would've won if i didn't react quickly."

Woojin giggled, before smiling,

"Don't you have to practice with your team?"

"They can wait, i already told them to get started."

Chan sat beside him, as silence fell between them. Chan watched his members stretch before Hyunjin gave Jeongin the ending position Chan usually is in. The line-up is one of their best. Jisung begins, then passes onto Changbin, then its Felix. Jeongin replaces Chan when Chan can't go in, and when they need to switch up. Hyunjin and Seungmin are the earpiece people, while Minho is a back up runner in case.

"Woojin-hyung."

Chan spoke soon enough after catching Woojin looking at his team with envy. Woojin needed a team that would treat him like he's family, a team that will completely have his back if it's truly needed. And he needed a captain that won't give up on the other.

"Transfer to our school.. i'll let you join the team."

He said softly when Woojin looked at him.

"W-wait.. really?! Your team is one of the best, if not, THE best out there! I'd slow you guys down.."

"I.. I want you to join. You won't slow us down. In fact, you'd help us out."

Chan muttered shyly. He recruited so many times, but yet Woojin had some affect on him that resulted him into a blushing mess whenever he was around. Woojin smiled,

"Alright.. i'll talk to my parents and if they do it soon i'll see you at school.''

Chan brightened up, and smiled,

"Yay! I'll see you at school!''

Chan stood up, and smiled widely. Woojin could swear he was looking at an angel or god. Chan waved, and bounded off to his team, Woojin smiling. Because soon that team will be his family.

...

"Alright! Gather up!''

Chan shouted, Woojin shifting nervously. Chan calmed him down a bit, by giving him a gentle smile and taking his hand in his. Jeongin tilted his head,

"Wasn't he in a different school a week ago?"

"He transferred, Jeongin-ah. And he's your hyung, be respectful."

Chan huffed, Jisung chirping,

"Is he joining us? And are you everyone's hyung?"

"He is joining, and yes he is everyone's hyung, even mine."

Chan smiled at him, Changbin snickering as Hyunjin whispered something.

"What did you say?"

Chan asked, head tilting, Hyunjin giggling,

"I said how he was basically your boyfriend judging how close you two are right, and your hands."

Chan blushed and immediately took his hand from Woojin's, Woojin speaking up,

"I was nervous. He grabbed my hand in a way to calm me."

Chan breathed out, relaxing. Hyunjin just snickered, and soon everyone introduced themselves and Chan released them to do whatever so he could show Woojin around the school.

"I'm sorry that you were assumed to be my boyfriend.."

Chan stated, a blush on his face, as they paused in front of the dorms of the school. Chan didn't have any roommates yet, so he was glad he could go to his room and squeal that Woojin was literally here out of all places. And how attractive he was in general without wearing a specific uniform.

"It's alright. It's my fault anyways, i was nervous."

Woojin chuckled, sending Chan's feelings on haywire. His gay heart wasn't going to survive around him and he haven't even known the boy for a while.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin moves into Chan's dorm room, and the two has a cuddle session. That is when Chan falls asleep, he gets a call from Changbin, and Woojin's answers it, in fear of it being important. He learns something about Chan's life that causes him to be surprised, and protective.

Chan didn't expect this at all.

Woojin ended up being roomed with Chan, the look of shock on him. Chan was surprised, since the staffs had informed him that his parents had refused Chan to get any roommates, but he guessed they gave in. The thought of his parents made his blood run cold, but he kept a smile on his face. But it disappeared as soon as he remembered something.

The room wasn't clean. It had clothes everywhere and Chan's homework was scattered on the floor.

"Oh shit-"

Woojin was going to question him, but instead, Chan shoved him into a room, and spoke quickly,

"Stay here for a moment, i'll get you in a sec."

Then rushed off leaving him in the room alone. Until someone cleared their throat.

"Ah! Im sorry, Chan shoved me in here-"

Woojin apologized, to who he recognized as Felix and Changbin.

"It's fine~"

Felix smiled softly, before offering him to sit down. Woojin took the offer, and sat on the couch, looking around for a moment. The dorm rooms seemed expensive, basically like an apartment. Honestly, he would've said this was an apartment complex if he didn't go to this school and know they were dorms. Woojin didn't mind it though, preferring it over a huge mansion that he was mainly alone in with the exception of the maids and butlers working there. Despite that, Woojin and his parents had a great connection, the three always hanging out when they can,

"So~ You're the boy that raced Channie-hyung and almost won~"

Felix grinned, as he settled on sitting in Changbin's lap. Changbin tapped his leg huffing,

"Don't mess with him, Felix-ah, he doesn't know if you're playing or not."

Felix pouted, Woojin chuckling softly,

"I can handle it. My former team did it a lot. And yes, i guess i almost won but that almost can't go away, Chan has too many behind his back supporting him. I didn't have that motivation."

Felix snorted,

"Well, now that you have us, you definitely will!"

Woojin smiled a bit,

"Let me earn everyone's trust first.."

"Woojin-hyung, if Chan-hyung put his trust in you it means the team trusts you.."

Changbin explained, but due to the olders confused face, he explained more,

"Think of it like this i guess.. Me, Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Minho, Jisung and Jeongin are Chan's kids, and Chan is the father-"

"Mother, Chan is more like our mother."

Felix interrupted, Changbin sighing,

"Yes, our mother. If our mother a.k.a Chan-hyung trusts you enough, we accept you in. Whether it turns that you both like each other is up to y'all."

Woojin blinked, taking it in before smiling a bit deciding to ignore the part about liking each other,

"Thank you.. I understand now."

As they were going to continue the door opened to Chan finally coming back,

"I'm sorry.. the place was a.. uh.. mess. I wanted to clean it before you came."

Chan was blushing out of embarrassment. Woojin found that color pretty on his skin- wait what? No, Woojin don't, the Korean boy scolded himself before smiling,

"It's alright, i was glad to talk to Felix, and Changbin."

Chan smiled a bit, before greeting the two. Soon he let Woojin inside their own dorm, and plopped on his bed.

"So, how long has this team been going?"

Woojin asked softly after putting his items away. Chan blinked, staring at the roof, before looking over at the older boy,

"Soon to be a year."

Woojin did a double take.

"And y'all are already so good?!"

"Well, we did parkour when we were in highschool so.."

Chan shrugged, Woojin still shocked, mouth agape,

"But- you- oh my god."

Woojin resulted in saying that, running a hand through his hair. Chan hummed,

"Plus, we had to wait to be accepted as a sport instead of a club."

Woojin still couldn't believe him. A team that has been going on for a year, having beaten the best teams out there every time in a race? Unbelievable! Chan seemed to understand, a giggle sounding from the leader as he rolled off his bed and just settled on sitting beside Woojin on the floor. Woojin tensed whenever he felt Chan lean and rest his head on his shoulder, but the leader seemed to feel it. The warmth on Woojin's shoulder, the older boy almost grabbing Chan and cuddling the hell out of him,

"I'm sorry. I forgot we basically just met. I'm just a cuddly person.."

Chan smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Woojin looked at him, his mind not processing his actions. Woojin shuffled and wrapped his arms around Chan, immediately bringing the smaller boy into a cuddling session,

"I like cuddling so it's fine~"

Chan blushed a bit, before just relaxing into, and hummed softly in return. The two stayed like that for a while, talking about random things they could think of and enjoying each others presence. Woojin gradually fell quiet when talking when he felt Chan peacefully breathing, the other having gone into a fully relaxed posture. The Australian's head had tucked itself in Woojin's neck. Woojin smiled as he felt the fluttering of Chan's eyelashes against his skin, confirming his suspicions of the tired boy having fallen asleep.

At the moment, Chan's phone went off, causing Woojin to look beside the two. Changbin was calling, and Woojin was worried. He didn't want to wake up Chan so he could answer, but what if it was important? He reached to the phone, deciding he'll apologize for touching his phone.

"Hello..?"

Woojin spoke quietly to not wake Chan up. Changbin's voice flew into his ear,

"Oh this is Woojin.. Where's Chan?"

"Oh.. he kinda fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time was worrying whether you were calling about something important... Now im feeling bad i touched his property."

Woojin responded, guilt leaking into his voice, Changbin just chuckling,

"Relax, he won't mind anyways. But he's sleeping?? He never sleeps this early..."

Woojin frowned, but just spoke softly again,

"Well.. he kinda fell asleep while we were.. uh.. cuddling?"

"Oh, he already managed to get a cuddle session out of you, that's cute. That's probably why, he always claimed how easier it was to fall asleep being cuddled and all."

Changbin chuckled, before suddenly going serious,

"Look.. i need to tell you something.. Chan's parents aren't entirely the best. And they're on their way to come talk to him so i want you to make sure you're there or within ear length.. They always get into his head, and make him shut down..."

Woojin felt his mouth twitch, as he looked down at the peaceful boy,

"Do they do anything else to him..?"

"Abuse him mentally and they used to starve and overwork him."

Changbin responded almost easily. Woojin didn't know what was causing Changbin to trust him with this information.

"Alright. I believe i can have my parents talk with his."

"What are you're parents like?"

Changbin asked, curious. Woojin simply hummed,

"I'll just say that they won't let Chan have a single negative in his mind or soul."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin's parents has an interesting encounter with Chan's parents, meanwhile, Woojin has to somehow calm Chan down from a panic attack

Woojin didn't wish to wake Chan up, but he had to if he were to warn him about his parents. Woojin sighed softly, before nudging Chan gently, wanting to squish the youngers cheeks when he lifted his head, lips in a pout. Chan whined softly, and sat up for a moment, rubbing his eyes tiredly, before glaring gently at Woojin,

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a dream i was being cuddled by a cloud and the cloud was warm and comfy.."

Chan pouted, Woojin giggling softly before furrowing his eyebrows in wonder of how to explain the whole situation. He could easily just tell him, 'oh yeah by the way, you're parents are on their way but so are mine and they're gonna talk to your parents, and hopefully your parents screw off and allow my parents to tell them off and easily leave, but no big deal right? let's go on a walk shall we :)?' but the words didn't come out easy. Somehow he had a bad feeling stirring in his stomach, that he should make sure he doesn't entirely let the topic go as a joke. Chan yawned, before frowning a bit, worried for the older,

"Are you ok? You look like you have a lot on your mind.."

Woojin fidgeted, before sighing,

"Your parents... are kinda on their way to talk to you or something."

Chan tensed slightly, his pale skin probably going paler if even possible. The leader didn't entirely know what to do, this head tilting so he was staring at his lap, Woojin's voice making him flinch,

"I found out because your phone was going off, and i didn't want to wake you up, but it was Changbin.. I worried if it was important and apparently it is.. and i just learned everything from him, and i talked to him for a moment and we both decided that.. I should call my parents and ask if they would talk to yours and make sure they won't touch you or do anything to harm you in any type of way.."

Woojin explained in a soft voice, heart tightening when he saw him trembling. Chan bit his bottom lip,

"So you know how they used to overwork me and starve me if i didn't do anything correct..?"

Chan looked up, Woojin giving a timid nod as if the other would get angry if he knew. But instead, the smaller boy moved, curling up into Woojin's body, eyes squeezing shut,

"I'm sorry, hyung.."

Woojin didn't know what he was apologizing for, but he definitely wasn't going to do anything to say anything wrong. Woojin nuzzled his nose into Chan's curly fluffy hair, sighing out softly,

"Don't apologize for anything. I involved myself because i wanted to, and i involved my parents because i know they'd want to say something."

Chan moved a bit so he could see Woojin, studying the sharp jawline that oddly blended into such a soft face that he wouldn't get tired of seeing,

"I feel like i'm burdening you and your family.."

Woojin snorted mouth opening to comment something back, but a knock at the door of the dorm made him close it. Chan tensed, the shaking returning immediately, the youngers hands tightening their hold on Woojin's shirt. Woojin sighed, and moved,

"Stay here.. I'll answer the door and hope that it's my parents and not yours.."

Woojin whispered gently, and lifted Chan so he was sitting on the bed of Woojin's room. The older soon walked out, trudging across the carpeted area of the living room and opened the door with a wide smile. His hopes were fulfilled as he saw the familiar faces of his mother and father, the boy immediately hugging them,

"Thank you for coming immediately! I know you guys were busy, and im surprised you guys actually came.."

His mother scoffed, a hand to her heart,

"I'm sorry but do i let parents treat children like crap?"

Woojin giggled at his mothers words, and invited the two in before calling for Chan to come out. His mother had immediately cooed over the leader, mainly since his hair still had a bedhead style to it. Chan giggled a bit when Woojin's mother pinched his cheeks and hugged him. 

"I'm Chan... Bang Chan, but feel free to call me Chan. I.. Uh.. I'm so grateful that you both came out of your ways to help me with this situation.."

Chan smiled at them, before bowing immediately, but Woojin's father nudged him to stand straight up ruffling the Australians hair,

"Don't thank us, we are here because there is a reason to do so. I have never heard my son seem genuinely worried and determined at the same time."

Woojin blushed a bit, and immediately spoke up, hoping that Chan would disregard that but seeing how he gave Woojin a look, that comment wasn't going to slide for a long time,

"Well! We should sit down i guess, and talk about things! We need to know the full story before getting into this right?"

Chan pressed his lips together, before nodding slowly, and sitting down on the recliner chair while Woojin and his parents took the couch. Chan curled his legs up underneath him, letting the chair rock back and forth slowly. The leader closed his eyes, calming his racing heart down, hoping that he'd be able to relax enough to not have a panic attack today. He had Woojin and his parents to help him. It's fine, Chan told himself, before he opened his eyes to the understanding looks of the three.

"My parents... they were only married because my mom's parents had to merge companies with my fathers. They had me and two other children, me being the oldest. My sister and brother, Lucas and Hannah, live with my aunt and uncle which is a good thing, but they couldn't get custody of me sadly.. Because of that, my parents would throw piles of piles of work on me, and make me do it. I wasn't allowed to eat or sleep until i was able to finish it. The only way i kept a healthy body was when i had the weekend with my aunt and uncle. They made me eat a lot, and hope that my parents never noticed i wasn't looking like i wasn't starve.."

Chan paused, taking in a shuddered breath before continuing as his hand tightly gripped the arm of the recliner chair,

"They would tell me how useless i am whenever i would collapse from doing work continuously, and tell me that i'm such a disappointment. They expected me to grow up to take over the company and be exactly like them, but i refused. I ignored what they wanted me to do, and gradually stopped doing their work for them. I got accepted into this school, and took a dorm. Yet my parents found out obviously and they set rules here as well, which clearly the principal doesn't listen to... But before i was old enough, they wouldn't play with me, they would use any free time to set me in my place if i ever act out of place.."

Chan could see Woojin getting angrier by each word he let out, some kind of relief to see him angry about this forming in his chest. He was going to continue but loud knocking on his door and the loud voice of his father demanding for this door to open immediately made his heart begin to race. Not thinking straight, the leader curled up into a small ball, hands gripping at his head. His body trembled as he let out a small sob, his mind haywire with panic, even as he felt warm, and comforting arms around him. He was pulled into an embrace by who he guessed was Woojin, only able to helplessly clutch onto the much bigger boy. Woojin's father squinted at this, and immediately stood up, heading straight for the door.

"Hello."

Woojin heard the cold voice of his father sound, the boy just inwardly snickering. He would've done it out loud, but with Chan having a panic attack in his arms wasn't the time to do so. Chan gasped out, grabbing onto Woojin tightly, eyes squeezing shut. Woojin heard his father talking with Chan's parents, and occasional snark remarks, but he couldn't make out any words. Especially when he has a panicking Chan in his arms. Chan gradually stopped trembling, his breathing slowing down and relaxing into a more peaceful way of entering and exiting. Woojin relaxed a bit himself, running his fingers through the curls that was on the youngers head. Woojin looked up, noticing that his father was getting in the face of Chan's father, voice becoming clear to him now that Chan wasn't having a full blown panic attack,

"You think that it's too late to take this to court?! I work as a lawyer for christs sake, i know what can and can't go to court!"

Chan's father furrowed his eyebrows, but his mouth stayed pressed shut. Woojin's father scoffed,

"I suggest you don't go near this child any more if you don't wish to lose anything you have ever known as your life. Now please leave as there is a boy that had a panic attack because of you both."

The father bristled, eyes narrowed into a death glare. Woojin's mother was already on the phone in the kitchen area, setting up dates and everything from the information she managed to get since she was a detective. Woojin was glad to know that this wasn't going to slide, and it was going into court. Woojin move, letting go of Chan for a moment not entirely expecting the panicked voice of the leader to enter his ears,

"No no no no you can't leave me, please. Hyung, please no."

Chan pleaded, grabbing onto Woojin immediately. He sobbed out, tears falling down his cheeks, face most likely red due to the panic attack and his crying. Woojin stared at him, wide eyed for a moment until the older moved, grabbing a-hold of Chan's face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears,

"Shhh... i would never leave you, Channie. Relax.. I was going to get you some water but i won't leave you, don't worry. I'll be right back ok? I'm just gonna get you some water.."

Woojin whispered gently, Chan staring at him hopelessly, like there was nothing in the world but the two right now. Woojin kept saying little words to ease the boy into releasing him, letting his mother take over calming him down as he went to get Chan some water. There was not a second that Woojin wasted, always glancing to see if he was ok, before moving and returning with the water he had said he'd get. Chan was settled on the couch now, a much easier way for them to let Chan cling onto them. Woojin handed the water to the leader, before sitting down and running a hand through his own hair.

"Your parents will be going to court for this soon... Hopefully i can succeed in getting you a restraining order so you won't have to deal with them anymore."

Woojin's father spoke up, sitting down on the recliner. Chan smiled gratefully, taking a drink of the water before setting it on the coffee table,

"Honestly... I don't know how to express how happy i am and how grateful i am that you guys came into my life... It feels like it was meant to happen, and i guess it was.."

Chan let out a little laugh, before moving and intertwining his fingers with Woojin's, but he took knowledge of what he did, taking back only to settle on playing with Woojin's fingers. Woojin didn't do anything to stop him, allowing it to happen,

"It feels like i actually have family out there that are willing to help me and love me for who i am other than my aunt and uncle and siblings.."

Chan smiled, tears of joy this time falling down his cheeks, voice all choked up.

"So i thank you, Mrs. Kim and Mr. Kim. Thank you so much for allowing Woojin to transfer here, and for coming even though you didn't even know who i am. You guys made such a good and loving impression on me, i guess i just felt so happy that i was able to trust you guys immediately.."

Mrs. Kim smiled softly,

"Chan, dear. Call us mom and dad, ok? Don't be so formal... We are always glad to help in any way, so when our son called us and sounded for worried and genuinely determined, we knew we had to stop what we were doing and come immediately."

Chan felt the tears again, and let the female embrace him, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. Mr. Kim came over as well, and hugged the two, dragging Woojin into the group hug as well,

"Thank you.."

Chan whispered one last time, smiling so widely, that Woojin barely could remember that this is the leader that had a panic attack in his arms. After that, Woojin and Chan talked a bit with Woojin's parents, before they bid farewells for the night, waving a bit. Chan yawned tiredly, before fidgeting suddenly now.

"H-hyung..?"

Chan stuttered now, Woojin looking over now, worried that something else was happening until he saw Chan with a small blush on his face, his lips already forming words,

"C-can.. we cuddle again?? I can't sleep without cuddling something.."

Woojin chuckled, before nodding. Chan smiled, beaming a bit before he moved to go get into comfortable clothes. Woojin did the same thing while Chan was in the room he had. Woojin settled on sweatpants and a large t-shirt, soon laying down in his bed, looking at his phone for a minute while he waited for Chan. Chan soon waddled into the room, the younger dressed in a large t-shirt that went down to mid thigh, shorts being noticeable when he crawled up onto the bed when Woojin shuffled back and patted the space. Soon Chan tucked himself into Woojin's arms, head nuzzling underneath his chin. Woojin let his arm drape across Chan's waist, his hands naturally just bringing the other closer to him. Woojin couldn't remember the last time he cuddled someone that fit perfectly in his arms. Chan's breathing came out peacefully almost immediately, soft snores sounding from the leader, Woojin inwardly noting that Chan snored when increasingly tired which is adorable. The older himself shut his eyes, allowing himself to be lulled into a deep sleep by the soft snores filling his ears, and the little puffs of air hitting his skin.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members pile into Woojin's and Chan's dorm room because they're worried for Chan but they weren't expecting such a domestic sight. Other than that, they head off to practice for the upcoming competitions. But a situation causes another thing to be revealed

Woojin woke up to little dings of his phone and Chan's phone, the oldest yawning tiredly and reaching for his phone. His sleepy eyes squinted from the brightness of the phone in the dark room. He blindly turned the brightness a bit down before rubbing his eyes and checking the notifications that caused his phone to go off. A few was simply the school's emails for the rules, and everything. The others was random numbers, but the texts justified themselves as the members of the team. He added them as contacts, before checking his mothers text.

**Mom  
** _Hey, so we got a court date, and it's quite fast, but the court date is two days from now. The judge want's Chan to be there to testify against the parents. You're able to come for it, as i told them you're basically his emotional support since you're around his age and is very understanding._

**woojinnie**  
_ahh, i'll inform Chan then. I'm sure he will understand and be willing to do so._

Woojin sighed, setting his phone down and looking at Chan who was still peacefully sleeping. He looked at the side clock, smiling a bit when he realized it was eleven in the morning. Woojin took a moment to appreciate he had slept in for a good amount of time, before he began to play with Chan's hair, humming softly.

"Channie, wake up. We gotta eat breakfast, plus Changbin and Felix texted me saying everyone's gonna come over around twelve.."

Chan whined softly, but sat up using his hands to rub his eyes soon enough. Woojin smiled fondly, before sitting up himself, and nudged Chan,

"Go get dressed, alright?"

Chan hummed tiredly in response, grumpily getting off Woojin's bed, and trudging out to head into his room. Woojin got dressed as well, choosing a simple pair of black jeans and a t-shirt before heading out into the main area of the dorm. Chan probably went with an easy outfit, as he was already in the kitchen with pans out on the stove and pancake mix on the counter, along with eggs and a package of bacon. Chan was mixing the pancake mix with the ingredients when Woojin came up and looked over his shoulder to watch him for a moment. Chan looked at him, before giggling softly,

"Thank you for letting me cuddle you last night, hyung. Make yourself some coffee, i don't like coffee so don't worry about me. "

Chan spoke softly now, as he turned the gas stove on so he can cook everything. Woojin hummed a response, before moving and making coffee for himself. Once the coffee was done and Woojin had the sugar and all he wanted in there, food was done and already set on the table. The two ate in a comfortable silence with the exception of the occasional noises from the utensils and everything. Woojin helped Chan clean the dishes afterwards, and soon the two were on the couch, the TV playing as a background noise while the two cuddled. Woojin had his back pressed on the arm of the couch so that he wasn't entirely uncomfortable, while Chan was laying on his belly, his head tucked gently against Woojin's chest,

"Do you think we'll win the competition? Especially since this is the national championship..."

Chan asked suddenly, Woojin looking at him before smiling gently,

"I'm sure we will win, Channie~ There is not a time you disappointed anyone.."

Chan sighed softly, tracing soft shapes on the others chest,

"But we only went against the best teams of South Korea... We don't know how foreign countries go.. With the exception of Australia since i lived there clearly.."

Woojin chuckled, before running a hand through Chan's hair, muttering gently that he had faith in everybody. The door to the dorm opened, but the two didn't process it, too lost in their own little world made of each other. Changbin snickered quietly, and pressed his finger to his lips to tell everyone to shut up for a moment. He took out his phone and recorded some of it, managing to catch when Chan lifted his head and laughed at whatever Woojin mumbled to him, and Woojin looking at him fondly. Soon Changbin cleared his throat after ending the video, which made Chan jump and scramble off Woojin. Hyunjin rose an eyebrow,

"Are you guys sure you aren't boyfriends? Because that seemed domestic as hell."

Chan sent him a glare, before puffing his cheeks out,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Can we not check on our leader?? Changbin had told us your parents had came over last night so suddenly."

Minho puffed out, currently making sure Jisung didn't escape the hug he had on the smaller boy. Woojin looked at Chan who tensed, and just fell quiet immediately,

"Chan's parents will be going to court. My father is a lawyer while my mother is a detective. They will be able to get an restraining order on the two to keep them away from Chan."

Woojin summarized, his tone clearly making out that there would be no further discussion about it. Chan looked at Woojin gratefully before smiling gently,

"Shall we go practice guys? We have a long competition ahead of us."

The seven other members gave noises of agreement, and piled out of the dorm room to which Woojin and Chan followed soon after. Chan grabbed onto Woojin's hand, Woojin simply smiling gently at the action as the team headed for the longest route they practice with- they tried to choose a route that the competitions wouldn't use. Once they arrived, it seemed as if Chan became another person, the leader straightening and releasing Woojin's hand,

"Alright, we're going with normal line-up but instead, Minho you will race in place of Changbin, and Woojin will race in place of Felix. I'll be running at the very end per usual, then afterwards since this is the longest route, we'll take a break, and then we'll do normal line-up with Woojin replacing me and Jeongin replacing Jisung."

Everyone let out a loud "Yes!" and immediately set everything up. Seungmin and Hyunjin handed out the ear pieces to the ones racing and soon they headed to get into position.

"Is everyone in there spots?"

Hyunjin asked through the ear piece, everyone responded with a confirmation that they were. Soon, countdown began and Jisung was off, running through the route quickly. The small boy jumped over pillars, ran along a fence, and even slide through small spaces until he reached Minho's spot, the two letting out high-fives and soon Minho was off while Jisung stopped running and was catching his breath. Minho grinned at the wind hitting his face, the runner jumping up onto a canopy roof of trading stalls, before hopping into a little tunnel underneath the road. He ran past passer-by's and hopped out immediately, setting off again. He reached Woojin in record time, the two high-fiving and soon Woojin was off. Due to being a bit more bigger and sturdier than Minho and Jisung, he decided to go a simple way, weaving between people, and hopping on pillar to pillar. Hyunjin grinned as he saw the little dot reaching Chan's spot quicker than ever, letting out a little countdown and telling Chan to go when it was required. Chan took off from his spot, Woojin and him making eye contact. They smiled at each other, and soon their hands came together in a high-five and Chan was off. Their "finish line" was when Chan arrived at the gas station with everyone else there, Chan having the longest running time unlike the others. 

He darted through small spaces, slide underneath tables and even used pillars to hop over four or five people. He did a barrel roll and was off once again, a grin plastered on his face. Chan bounced over a basket that a kid dropped on accident, and soon the other neared the gas station that had everyone waving for him to come quick. Something wasn't good, was what ran through Chan's mind. He could hear a panicked tone in Hyunjin's voice over the ear piece, and Chan sped up and immediately met the others,

"What happened?!"

"Some kids provoked Woojin and everyone else, and one of them hit Felix in the leg! Woojin kept everyone from attacking the kid, but the kid won't stop degrading them and- Chan-hyung?! Where are you going, hyung?!"

Jeongin panicked, knowing full well what Chan was ready to do. Chan didn't think twice as he walked into the gas station, deadly calm as he headed towards the kids, finally able to pinpoint the words,

"Are you guys seriously that pathetic? For a parkour team, you guys have no guts and bravery. Like that stupid fat pig, i bet each of y'all cheated and used bribery to be able to convince the competition hosts to let you guys win."

Jisung snorted at the kid, and snarled,

"Unlike you we actually sweat and nearly broke our bones to practice to get this far in life. Plus we have a great leader that supports us and cares for us."

"There is no way someone could care about some pest like you."

The kid spat, causing Jisung to flinch. Changbin snickered loudly at him, before going into full blown laughter, the kid clearly getting pissed off by the second,

"Oh my god! To think you know Chan-hyung like that! That's just hilarious!"

"Oh you-"

The kid growled, moving towards him hand raising to slam a punch into Changbin's face. But Changbin just grinned, not moving to dodge since he knew what was going to happen. Chan moved, grabbing the kids hand, twisting it behind his back and slammed him into the ground with a snarl,

"Touch my team member and i will make sure you have no hands to be able to do anything, and you will have to go to some nursing home to get feed, and bathed pathetic rat."

Woojin widened his eyes, his mind somehow realizing that Chan wasn't joking. That he'd actually do it.

"You already hurt one of my team members and i will not allow you to hurt more."

Chan hissed, the kid squirming as the other kids that were standing aside immediately moved to help but a look from Chan froze them in place,

"I will advise each of you to leave and never come near my team anymore. I do not appreciate this sickening scene going on any further."

He lifted the kid off the ground and shoved him towards his little friend group, watching them scurry off and out of the gas station. Chan looked over at his team, earning a few flinches from Jeongin, Jisung and Felix when they saw how cold his eyes were. But seeing the flinches made him ease and just run a hand through his hair,

"I'm going to the bathroom.."

Chan sighed and headed off, Woojin confused,

"Was... Was this how he was before?"

Changbin snorted,

"Much worse. He used to be known for being ruthless and everything when it comes to fighting physically. And i think he even vowed to himself he wouldn't do it again, but recently people has been provoking him and all.."

Woojin frowned before shaking his head, and turning to Felix making sure the youngest Australian was alright, and able to move around without entirely needing help from the others. But the worry that he had for Chan didn't go away. Because he knew someone was going to try and get Chan disqualified from the National Championships.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole situation, the team got Felix to an hospital. Chan had called off practice for the day, and avoided Woojin like the plague. Woojin confronts Chan, upset that he was avoiding him.

Woojin decided he'd talk to Chan after they got Felix to the hospital. Considering how the leader wasn't back from the bathroom, but he sighed.

"Ok, let's not wait for Chan to be ready... We need to get him to the hospital to get his leg checked.."

Woojin informed the team members, who all agreed. Changbin called his friend to pick them up, deciding it's a bit too late to call for an ambulance, especially when Changbin's friend lived near the gas station anyways. Chan finally came out of the bathroom, face red like he had been scrubbing his face in there, his eyes downcast. He refused to look at anyone, Woojin's heart tightening, wishing that Chan would act like his normal self. It must affect him a lot to be like that, Woojin decided in his mind, a sigh escaping him as he helped Hyunjin carry Felix out to the car. 

"Practice is done today... Y'all can go to the hospital. I have to tell the coach that Felix got injured.."

Chan spoke softly, his voice making a few of them flinch - mainly Jisung, Jeongin and Hyunjin - since it was out of nowhere. Woojin wanted to offer to go with him, but Chan had already began to walk off, and Jisung dragged Woojin towards the car. He glanced out the window of the car, watching Chan turn a corner and disappear as the car began to drive off. A sigh escaped him, letting himself listen silently to the others talking, taking their quiet laughs as a good sign.

.....

After the doctor helped relax the other members by telling them Felix simply just had bruising, nothing major like a bone breaking. Felix was told to not walk around a lot or move it much and simply sit around as much as he can. Woojin thanked him, and soon they were in the car again, heading back to the dorms so that Felix could lounge around and not be on his leg anymore. Woojin fidgeted, worried that Chan had done something stupid, but he remembered how upset the leader looked when he had joined them in the gas station after being in the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna look for Chan.."

He told the others, who simply just grunted simple "ok's" or just nodded their heads. Woojin frowned, but shrugged it off and walked out of the dorm room that Felix and Changbin shared. He went straight for the room he shares with Chan, unlocking it with the key he owns and walked inside. The room was dead silent, the only sound being the door shutting and Woojin's footsteps as he checked every room of the dorm. But Chan wasn't in there, which made Woojin worry even more. He pulled out his phone, typing in Chan's contact, and tried calling him but he was sent straight to voicemail. Worry was evident on the Korean, as he sat down on the couch, elbows on his knees as he placed his head in his hands. 

"Where would he be.."

Woojin whispered to himself, recalling everything that happened. Now that he thought about it, Minho wasn't with them when they got back to the dorms. Woojin could remember seeing him slipping away from the group whenever no one was paying attention, and immediately he dialed Minho's number who picked up,

"Hello?"

"Where's Chan??"

Woojin asked, not even hesitating on anything. He could hear the boy moving around, and shutting a door before the younger Korean spoke,

"Ok.. well he's in Jisung's and mines dorm room... He's currently asleep in my bed. And before you ask me why, he just said he was scared."

Woojin narrowed his eyes, but just leaned back on the couch, staring up at the roof,

"I'm not afraid of him... I'm just worried, Minho."

"I know, hyung. I told him to talk to you, but the mention of your name just made him start ignoring me, and he just.. shut down? I think he didn't want you to see that side of him, i guess as a way to try to be a new person.."

Minho sighed out over the phone, moving movement's sounding until Woojin heard a soft thud, assuming he sat down now. Woojin didn't say anything for a moment, before speaking quietly,

"I'm not scared. I don't care if he was like that and sometimes reverts back like that, i just want to tell him that."

Woojin's voice cracked a bit, upset that Chan would think that he'd suddenly start hating him because of something so stupid. Minho let out a soft chuckle, before speaking,

"Well.. it's already getting late, and Chan is currently asleep... Go rest, hyung. Talk to him tomorrow, he's gonna be in his room tomorrow so just trap him in there so he can't escape."

Woojin gave a small, quiet sounding "ok" and hung up soon enough, before he stood up and walked over to his room now. He shut the door behind him, and put his phone on the charger before getting dressed into some pajamas - sweatpants and a loose t-shirt - and crawled into bed. He pulled the blanket over him and just stared at the roof for a moment, before turning over onto his side and closing his eyes, trying to will sleep to come to him. But it wouldn't come anytime soon, making him sigh and grab his phone. He played games on there until his eyes began to droop tiredly, and with his phone resting on the pillow beside his head, he finally fell asleep.

....

Woojin did wake up to small curses, and thuds sounding from the room beside him, making him panic. Was someone in the dorm room? Did someone break in? But he recalled that Chan probably came back like Minho said he would, and stood up immediately. The Korean boy quietly opened his door, and knocked on Chan's door, the noises halting as a timid "hello" sounded from behind the wood,

"Uh... Are you ok in there? Can i come in?"

"Ahh- I'm fine, don't worry, hyung.. And i guess? I was about to leave anyways.."

Chan answered back, but Woojin didn't reply. Instead he walked in, and shut the door behind him and leaned against it so Chan wouldn't be able to slide behind him to get out. Plus, Woojin knew he wouldn't just jump out the window from the third floor, unless he was stupid but eh.

"Why were you avoiding me like the plague yesterday?"

Woojin asked bluntly, watching Chan tense up and look away towards the window. For a moment, Woojin thought he was going to have to grab Chan and make sure he actually didn't jump out the window. Chan didn't respond, probably refusing to as he just continued to organize the papers he had all over the floor. Woojin pressed his lips together, before sighing,

"I'm not scared, Chan. And im not upset. I'm not gonna leave you or ignore you and act like i don't know you because of what or who you reverted back to. I understand you want to try and change from that, to burn that side of you to get rid of it. But avoiding me won't solve anything, Chan... I don't care, ok?"

Woojin summarized, watching Chan look at him for a moment, before Chan just drooped his shoulders, and pressed his lips together. The leader didn't understand what was making Woojin still care, but surely enough the leader was brought into a comforting hug by the older. He relaxed almost immediately, his arms coming to wrap around Woojin's neck as he buried his face into Woojin's neck.

"I'm sorry... I was just scared you just started to hate me.. I saw how confused you were and how like... surprised or scared you were and i just couldn't handle it.. The others flinched, and i'm just... i can't think right when im like that and if i had hurt one of them, i wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Chan muttered, his voice straining as if he was on the verge of crying. Woojin hummed a calming tune, hoping to gather his thoughts before speaking,

"The others im sure are worried as well, Chan. Felix was asking why you didn't come, since he knew that telling the coach was just something to not go with.. Jeongin also was asking where you were.."

Chan just laughed at himself, before muttering,

"I made them worry, i'm sorry.."

Woojin snorted, before just moving and standing up,

"Now come on, i cant cook and im hungry."

Woojin pouted, hoping to lighten up Chan's mood. It seemed to work as the younger laughed and stood up as well, grabbing Woojin's hand, leading him out,

"Let's get the others and go out to eat. I'll pay as a way to make it up to worrying everyone."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan took the members out to eat, and meet an unwanted guest. Then they get ready for the National championship, and go against their first rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see notes at the end

Chan would regret it immediately, Woojin already having his wallet out to pay for the buffet. Chan tried so many times to tell him that this was a way to repay the members for making them worry, but the older man didn't take anything from him. Chan had felt an overwhelming wave of emotions, eyes watery as he watched Woojin pay, only to squeak in surprise when hands grabbed his face, eyes wide when he faced Felix, who was frowning,

"Chan-hyung, why are you going to cry? Was paying really important to you?"

Chan shook his head, immediately pulling away and wiping his eyes,

"I don't know why i feel like crying... I guess i'm just.. I feel new to not being the oldest and being taken care of mainly."

Chan let out a small laugh, but Felix didn't really seem to ease up. Changbin had to coax his boyfriend into leaving Chan alone, and led the other to the table they were pointed to. The others piled off to get their food and everything, Woojin sticking near Chan. Woojin wasn't dumb when it came to Chan for some reason, having learned a lot from Felix and the others. Chan would sometimes just put small portions on his plate, and not entirely eat a lot which the excuse of not wanting to gain too much weight, but he was skinny as it was. Woojin puffed his cheeks out when he realized Chan wasn't the only one with that situation. Other members such as Hyunjin and Minho seemed to have that situation, but they had their boyfriends, but he took note to make sure their plates were full and every single bit of it was being eaten. Woojin made sure Chan had a lot on his plate even as he had to scold the younger boy a bit. Soon the members were at the table, chatting cheerfully, and cracking jokes. Woojin watched as Chan laughed at whatever Minho had said- whom he assumed said something funny-  and how Chan himself would pull out jokes himself to make the members laugh.

Woojin smiled unconsciously, admiring how much Chan actually cared for his members. Some got up to get seconds, or get their third plate or whatever. Some came back with dessert as well, making Woojin smile. He himself had gotten his second plate, and had just now went to get dessert. He took notice of some uniforms in the corner of the room, frowning when he realized it was a foreign team. His eyes fell on the symbol of the USA flag, Woojin deeming it was an american parkour team- yes he can recognize any parkour uniforms. He wasn't good in English, heading off to his table until one of them spoke up, Woojin barely comprehending what he meant,

"Uh.. your.. parkour right?"

Woojin nodded at the blonde haired boy, who smiled a bit,

"What.. uh.. team?"

Woojin paused, deciding whether he should act like he understood or not, but he rose a hand and gestured for him to follow, speaking broken English,

"Follow... leader can.. say?"

Woojin questioned it more likely, the male seeming to understand and followed him to the team's table.

"He's an american parkour player, assuming for the national championship. I guess he want's to talk."

Woojin informed his team, Chan looking up, accent thick as he spoke English. It wasn't a Korean accent though, his Australian accent strong,

"What is your name?"

Chan asked, smiling at the boy to help him relax,

"Jacob, my name is Jacob. What is yours?"

"My name is Chan.. Are you here for the Nationals?"

Chan asked, earning a nod from the other boy, a smile spreading on Chan's face,

"Great! My team is also apart of it. We're JYP's parkour team."

The  boy seemed to know the team, as his eyes widened with shock, before a smile broke out on his face,

"Oh my god! We're racing against you on the first run! It's tomorrow right?"

Chan nodded, taking a moment to study the boy. He seemed fit, but he was a bit short, probably just an inch above Chan. He'd be fast, Chan noted, noticing how his uniform was a bit more loosed than the ones walking up to the table. His members seemed tense, all of their eyes narrowed, probably confused, and intimidated, but Chan stayed relaxed, a calm smile on his face,

"Greetings~ It's nice to meet a team we'll be going against. I heard American parkour teams are really clever, so hopefully we make the race fair and equal, hm~?"

Chan grinned, knowing he was already ticking off their leader. How he knew it was the leader? Because he was staring straight in the eyes of his former best friend that had moved to America when Chan was in his sophomore year. The two had been great friends, until Chan was picked to be the leader of the team when the previous leader, Jaebum, had graduated and could no longer play. Now he was their coach, but Chan took no worry to that since Jaebum had taught Chan everything he knew, and trusted Chan to pass it down. Anyways, Chan was picked and it pissed his friend off and the two got into a major fight and he had left to America. Their leader narrowed,

"It's been a while, Chan."

The leader spoke with a cold tone, Chan simply smiling at the brown head, his own recently dyed white hair getting in his eyes,

"Oh, its been 3 years to be exact, Kai. Still pissed i'm leader? Pissed that Jaebum-hyung chose me to be leader whenever we were still a club?"

"If i'm honest, i clearly am."

Kai switched to Korean, Chan's members immediately listening in their chatting dying down. Chan licked his lips a bit,

"Oh well... I'm sorry~ It's not entirely my fault anyways, i couldn't reject Jaebum-hyung, even after I told him that you were a better choice."

Kai gave a snort, before straightening himself. The two held eye contact, Chan holding a playful, daring gaze while Kai held a  cold, hateful gaze towards Chan. The two leaders didn't care that their members were getting along, the two simply wrapped in their own world,

"You were never a good choice."

Chan spoke, telling the truth. Now his eyes narrowed into a serious one, throwing Kai off to the point he couldn't speak at the moment, Chan continuing now, staying in Korean so his members can understand,

"You would've overworked MY team members so that they'd collapse, you'd make sure everything would be all on you. The winning title, the success. You would never treat them the way i do. You would never consider them family, or anything closer to family."

Kai couldn't speak, thrown off by this call-out, Chan grinning as he spoke in English now,

"In fact, im  hundred percent sure you over-work the members you have now in America. They deserve to be treated fairly, Kai. And i hope whenever my team wins against your's... You understand that it takes a family to pass down feelings of wanting to win equally. You will never understand that feeling if you continue."

Chan stood up now, looking towards his members, speaking in Korean again,

"Now let's go, we have to rest up."

......

The members were in their starting positions, the boys humming as their rival partners joined them. The line-up was how they first did it in practice. Jisung was starting, while Minho had replaced Changbin. Woojin replaced Felix, and Chan was the last one to run. The reason why they did this line-up was because Felix couldn't run the first race and Changbin wanted to stay with him. Chan grinned as he saw Kai walking up, glad that he was the one he was racing against. Mainly because Chan could settle his feud with him once and for all. The two didn't greet each other, Chan hearing Jisung greet his partner, and the others do the same. Soon, the countdown began, and when the word go rang out, Jisung took off. He was already ahead of his partner a good amount, the tiny boy managing to slip trough the tiny spaces, bouncing over the boxes. Jisung grinned widely, enjoying the wind on his face as the boy heard Hyunjin begin the countdown for Minho to go. 

Jisung clapped hands with Minho, Minho soon taking off as Jisung slowed down, chest heaving. He looked at his partner, the two grinning and laughing as they shook hands before laying on the ground. Minho was equal with his partner, the two sometimes running faster than the other, but Minho was quicker with the obstacles. He jumped over the boxes, his feet coming in contact with the horizontal pole as he jumped off of it to continue running. His partner easily caught up afterwards, Minho cursing underneath his breath hearing Hyunjin snicker at that, as he continued to run. The two huffed as they ran, Minho hearing the countdown for Woojin to go, and Woojin was off. Minho looked at Woojin, trusting him to reach Chan safely, the two clapping hands. 

Woojin didn't need to hear the words from Minho, the strength Minho sued to clap hands telling him everything. Woojin was off, ahead of his partner immediately, the older boy keeping his back straight as he ran. He hopped over the poles in their way, sometimes having to  use one to swing himself into the direction he needed to go. Woojin looked ahead, knowing Chan's course was going to be the hardest on trying to maintain speed while having to be on roof's and everything, which Woojin was mentally grateful for not entirely being the last one to go. But he carried the emotions of the members with him, Hyunjin and Seungmin shouting cheers. He knew the others were watching him on the big screen where they stood in the crowd, cheering their members on to win. Woojin felt his heart tighten, immediately rushing as Hyunjin began to countdown. 

Chan and Woojin made eye contact, the two smiling at each other as if they were simply on a practice run. But they knew they were in a real race for the first time with each other. That's what made Woojin push his own emotions of wanting to win to Chan, clapping hands with the leader. Chan was off, Kai barely even able to catch up. Chan looked ahead a bit, before using the boxes that were taller than each other by an inch as stairs to get onto the roof. Kai took to the ground, weaving around the obstacles. Chan managed to keep his balance on the roof, the boy grinning as he jumped off, using the pole as a way to make sure he didn't break his legs or whatever. The leader took in deep breaths, looking to the side a bit to see Kai catching up. Chan could admit, whenever they raced against each other Kai always won. But Chan was better now. He was much faster and more fitter. With the cheers in his ear, and knowing his members were relying on him winning this race so they can move forward to their second one, Chan was able to speed up just a bit when they were equal. He was able to hit the ribbon before Kai, before he collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. The announcer boomed through the mics,

"Bang Chan, is the winner of the first race by .30 seconds!"

Chan grinned at that, hearing footsteps rushing to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at his team, smiling,

"We won boys.. We won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have stories on wattpad as well, my user being PaestelCat. So go check them out please!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only two more races to go due to a few teams dropping out, Chan and his team wins their second race. All are pretty excited for the last race, the one that will determine if they won the nationals yet or not.  
> For Chan they had to win since this was his and Woojin's last year with the boys.  
> For Woojin, they had to win so they can continue running with the boys knowing something that has yet to be announced.

When Jeongin replaced Chan in the second race- Woojin having scolded Chan for not drinking enough water or getting enough sleep causing it- the members were still wary of winning. Jeongin had just started parkour this year, but he had the talent. So when his body was first through the ribbon, the members cheered and gathered to their youngest member. Chan was smiling proudly, ruffling the boy's hair gently before they went to their resting area. The ones who ran accepted water and towels to dry their sweat off, before they piled into the van that pulled up to pick the team up. Chan climbed in next to Woojin who smiled at him a bit tired from running that day. 

"Are you alright, hyung?"

Chan asked softly, Woojin nodding and leaning back in his seat, eyes looking outside the window next to him. The sun was beginning to set, not surprising Woojin since the team they had raced against was tough and were a bit late so they had to do drills before the run. The team was from Japan, originally was going to be Australia but like multiple other teams they dropped out due to complications. Japan was known for being second best, almost THE best if Chan's team had not managed to side swipe the title whenever the BTS team disbanded for a few years- BTS came back after all their members graduated but they refused to take the title leaving it to the younger group. Woojin looked over to see Chan turned around in his seat, leaned over the back as he was helping Jeongin put his seat belt when the youngest was having difficulties. Jisung and Seungmin were arguing to which Chan ended quick with a simple retort of enough. Woojin smiled at how much the members listened to Chan despite the usual teasing they did to their leader.

Chan turned back in his seat, looking at Woojin who had fallen asleep with his head rested on the window, the leader smiling and reached up turning the light in the car off. He took his phone out, going through his notifications he missed while he was at the race as the car drove to their hotel.

...

The team were up and running around for their break day, all excited to go shopping and have fun with each other. Chan had decided to let the members break into 3 groups, 3 members in each team. The three youngest's were together consisting of Jeongin, Felix and Seungmin. The mid group contained Hyunjin, Jisung and Changbin, while the oldest members, Minho, Chan, and Woojin were grouped together. Soon they dispersed to go do whatever they wished to do, Woojin tagging along beside Minho as the younger of the three was situated in the middle of them,

"Do you want to shop or play games first?"

Woojin asked the youngest, who hummed thoughtfully,

"Shopping! Chan said he needed new jeans since his were ripping, not to mention i need new stretchy jeans. The ones i run in are getting too tight in the thigh area."

Woojin hummed and nodded, Chan looking down at his phone as he followed the two into random clothing shops. He only put it away when he searched for new jeans, ending up with 5 different pairs- with the thanks of Woojin who was genuinely worried for Chan not having enough. By the time they finished shopping Chan had put his phone away, a smile on his face as if he had planned something. The leader was excited, having planned a huge dinner for his members, a token of thanks for being there for him and dealing with him as he helped them get stronger. The reservations was in spot, and from what Chan explained to the members, he knew they'd end up at the restaurant by the time it was dinner time. For now, Minho, Woojin and him stopped at a burger place to get something for lunch. He leaned back in his seat whenever Minho left to use the bathroom, a frown on his face.

"Woojin-hyung.."

"Yes, Channie?"

Woojin replied, looking up from his phone, maintaining a look of excitement and joy. Chan frowned worriedly,

"I hope we win tomorrows race and succeed at being the National champions... This is you and i's last year with the boys and just.. I don't want to leave them, y'know? After we finally made so much success in the parkour world and finally becoming a team after only a year.."

Woojin listened to him with an open mind, his heart tugging at the genuine sadness in Chan's voice. But Woojin couldn't tell him what he knew, deciding a surprise for the announcement to sound was better than knowing. 

"It's alright, Channie. Let's make the best of this then! We will win, and we will make this a final race that we will remember for the rest of our lives."

...

The three groups met each other in front of a fancy looking restaurant around 5 p.m, each confused at the situation. Chan being the exception as he stepped up to the door, talking with the staff before gesturing his members to follow him into the building. The staff lady led them into a huge backroom, a long table set up with each of the members favorite drinks, and name cards placed. When the members settled down in the seats, and Chan was now standing at the head of the table, a soft smile on his face,

"I purposely planned for today that you guys would end up in front of this restaurant. After we eat i will explain, so feel free to eat as much as you want!"

Chan sat down, the members cheering as they left to the buffet to get the food they wanted. Chan joined Woojin in going, Chan watching his members with fond eyes as they piled food on their plates. After a while, everyone was full from going back for more after the plates they finished, and Chan was standing once again.

"Alright so.. I brought you guys here as a token of gratitude. With this, i thank every single one of you for dealing with my strictness and problems. I thank you guys for helping me when i needed it, and most of all. I thank you guys for working your best, each of you earning the titles of being the best team in South Korea, soon to be, the world!"

The members cheered after Chan paused to take in air to speak more,

"As you guys know.. Tomorrows race is the last race we will have together, until me and Woojin will have to leave. Each of you accepted Woojin into the team on such late notice, and you guys followed me with so much trust."

The mood had gone from happiness to  sadness immediately, the members longing for the leader to not leave. They didn't want either to leave, having made such precious memories with the oldest two. Jeongin felt tears well up in his eyes until he sobbed out,

"I-i dont want you to leave! Y-you were t-the one who h-helped me! I wouldn't b-be here if it weren't for y-you!"

Hyunjin hugged the youngest, his own eyes watery. Chan smiled sadly, looking at each and every one of his members faces, burning their memories into his brain so he would never forget. The members were all crying now after Jeongin's outburst, Chan attempting to hold back his own,

"I'm sorry.. One day though, we will race together again. We will become one again, and we will become number one once more."

Chan smiled through his tears now, Woojin resting a hand on the leaders lower back. Chan melted, and let himself be pulled into a hug by the oldest member who ran a hand through the curly haired boy's hair,

"This was wonderful, Channie~ Thank you so much."

Chan smiled, burying his face into Woojin's chest as their members joined their hug, all of them still crying as they hugged tightly as if they believed if they let go, it'd all be done so soon.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final race is here and everyone is on edge. This feeling pushes them further along their path though.  
> The announcement arrives.

The next morning was chaos. The nine members were rushing to get ready, taking turns with showers, the couples ending up sharing one to make it quicker. Soon everyone was dressed in their running uniforms, the color of the uniform white with their team name imprinted on the backside of their jackets. It was black writing of 'Straykids' the K's being Blue for the national championships. Chan ushered his members into the van, climbing in after the last one piled in and soon they were off. Chan was jittery, but glad he had managed to fall asleep after the excitement of yesterday. The members slept well too, so this meant they'll be on their best performance even if they were highly nervous. Chan smiled to himself when he remembered the final race of Nationals are live unlike other races that are recorded then edited then put out to the world. 

Woojin felt Chan's leg bounce a bit, reaching and placing a hand on his knee, humming gently,

"Relax, we can't have you using your legs too much other than walking right now."

Chan chuckled at the older boy but nodded. Instead he fiddled with his sleeves, watching the buildings zoom past until they reached the back area where the running teams are to be running at. Biting at his bottom lip, he soon piled out, waiting for the members to get out first before he followed them to their tent that was set up. Woojin's parents were here, each sporting a merchandise jacket over their casual clothing,

"Mom! Dad! You came!"

Woojin cheered, smiling widely. His father hummed,

"Wouldn't want to miss the big day! Are you running today?"

"Yeah, I'm replacing Changbin today while Felix is running. Chan is running as well!"

Woojin exclaimed, excited for the race. It began in about an hour and a half, to give the teams time to warm up and get to their positions. Chan called out for warm-ups to begin, Woojin jogging over to join the ones stretching. Chan led the warm-ups making sure every muscle in their bodies were stretched out, before hugging the members one by one. He wished them luck, and told them to race well. Soon everyone was jogging to their positions, everyone's nerves going crazy. Nationals were exciting, and this was the first since the older team when their parkour team was a official team, 2PM, had gone. GOT7 had nearly gone to the final races but were beaten fairly by EXO which caused the parkour team to be demoted to a club. It was exciting, and it drove his school crazy when they heard the team won and was moving on. Soon Chan was in his position, earpiece set up and on as he listened to the members claim they were there. He looked at the person he was racing against, taking note of how they were from KQ school, the symbol of their team name ATEEZ. Chan smiled, before he closed his eyes to take in how he was actually here. 

Jisung gripped at his jacket for a moment, before breathing out to relax himself. He heard the announcer shout for them to get ready, soon getting in a ready position. His frame was relaxed, loose and ready to run. On the word go, Jisung took off, letting his opponent go ahead to waste his energy first. Jisung slid under the lower poles, hopping over the low pillars,  before beginning to speed up. He passed his opponent soon enough, and heard Hyunjin begin to get Felix ready to go. Soon Felix was off, Jisung and him clapping hands at the same time their opponents did. At the same pace of the opponent, Felix ran, weaving around the obstacles, before going into the tunnel area that was ahead of him. His opponent had opted to going the other way. Felix grinned to himself, pressing his foot down and he was off even faster. His back straightened and soon he was clapping hands with Woojin and slowing down to collapse on the ground. Woojin was off, listening to the cheers of Hyunjin at the fact he was faster. He heard the cheers of the ground, saw the cameras from the corner of his eyes fly past as he ran and ran. 

He weaved the obstacles, hopping over them before sliding between two close together pillars that were taller than him. He continued running, making a silent vow to get to Chan safely, to make sure they win. His emotions overwhelmed him, his heart pounding as he actually believed they were in the nationals. Racing. Woojin may have joined quite late in the year but he didn't regret it. He didn't regret trusting Chan with the choice of school. He heard Hyunjin get Chan ready, before Chan was off, running to get to Woojin. The oldest two met eye contact, before they lifted their hands and made eye contact. It felt like slow motion, watching Chan take off ahead of his opponent. Watching him wiz past buildings in such a fast record. Chan hopped up the makeshift stairs, running along the roof eyeing his opponent for a moment. He seemed to be ahead of him, to which Chan panicked a bit. But he forced himself to relax, imagining the members cheering him on. Imagining Woojin's parents holding their breaths, hoping that they'd win. Imagining his school gathered in front of TV's in their classrooms watching him run with the JYP logo on his chest. Chan smiled widely, tears filling his eyes for a moment as he hopped down in a quick motion, frame darting between two pillars until he saw the ribbon marking the end ahead. He looked at his opponent who looked determined. But with a final cheer in his earpiece coming from his members, Chan pushed himself, hitting the ribbon before his opponent. 

Everything seemed silent at first, until the announcers voice pierced through the air,

"BANG CHAN OF STRAYKIDS, RUNNERS OF JYP WINS THE NATIONALS!"

Chan could only stand there in shock. His feelings began to overwhelm him, a soft sob escaping him as he saw his members running up with water and a towel. Chan clutched to every one of his members, thanking them in a soft voice, his tears unable to stop. He finally hugged Woojin, burying his face into his chest,

"We did it.. we won, we really won the nationals."

Chan breathed out heavily, chest still heaving. He accepted the water when he pulled away, taking a long drink out of it. Woojin smiled, before they lined up, Chan stepping forward to accept the trophy. Soon they were all gathered, photos being taken.

.....

When they arrived at their school the next day, they didn't expect the whole school to be leaning out the windows, cheering for the parkour team. Banners of 'Congratulations!" and "I knew you could do it!" were strung everywhere, and Chan couldn't help but feel even more happier at the support they were getting. When they piled into the Parkour room, Chan gathered the members and sat down on a chair,

"I.. I'm really glad we won. If it weren't for you guys we wouldn't have won it. We wouldn't be here. That.. that was our last race together believe it or not. We will need to choose the new leader to guide you guys in the future."

Chan breathed out, eyes studying them. Each of them looked genuinely upset, tears close to falling at the mention of the Nationals being the last. But frantic knocking on the door startled them out of their serious mood, Chan standing and opening the door.

"Dude come!"

A student exclaimed, and Chan gestured for the team to follow. Chan rushed out and down the hall after the kid entering the auditorium. The principal beckoned them up onto the stage, Chan frowning and doing so. He told his team to line-up, them following immediately. 

"Bang Chan, come here."

Chan stepped up, nervous out of his mind. He looked at his principal, who smiled a bit before turning to the crowd,

"I'd like to announce.. That this school will be extending as a full-time school AND parkour training center. If people so wish, they can come to join the parkour team and have classes. Bang Chan, leader of the parkour team, is willing to accept anyone capable and willing to learn into his team."

Chan didn't get it, looking at his principal, until the older man explained again,

"Meaning.. Our school will not only be a high school, it will be a university. And a full parkour training center. So even if you graduate from high school and university, you are still welcome to our parkour team."  

That seemed to catch Chan's understanding. Chan felt tears overflow, streaming down his face as he released a sob. Woojin moved first, hugging the leader who clutched onto him tightly. The members joined their hug, each other them sobbing in relief. They wouldn't have to separate. They wouldn't have to get a new leader and lose the leader they had never wanted to lose. And they're not losing him, never.


End file.
